Organic-based paint compositions, such as latex paints, have conventionally been used for coating concrete and masonry surfaces. Most of these applications are in outdoor environments, or industrial indoor environments, and require prolonged resistance to extreme environmental conditions. While organic-based latex paints have performed well in these applications, they are relatively expensive due to their predominantly organic chemical compositions. Also, prolonged exposure to latex paints either before coating, or after coating and before drying, raises health and safety concerns especially in indoor environments.
Water-based paint compositions are less expensive and more environmentally safe. However, conventional water-based paint compositions have not provided suitable long-term resistance to weather and other extreme conditions. Also, conventional latex-based and water-based paint compositions can show signs of mold or fungal growth over time, if the applied surfaces are exposed to wet or humid conditions.
There is a need or desire for a relatively inexpensive paint composition that provides long-term resistance to weather and extreme conditions, resists mold and fungal growth, and is free of health and safety concerns.